Fate Would Have It
by titlebreakdown
Summary: So, this is my random thought of what happened after Kakashi and Rin left Obito. First fic so please be nice.


They had been traveling through the forest for hours, Kakashi refusing to stop, even as he sensed Rin growing weaker and weaker

So this is my first story x.x why do I feel nervous…ha anyways…this thing just randomly popped into my head and I wrote it. It's not accurate to the actual storyline but I thought it was intriguing so I jotted it down. Not Beta'ed so feel free to correct me.

They had been traveling through the forest for hours, Kakashi refusing to stop, even as he sensed Rin growing weaker and weaker, even as rain started to fall. Finally, after Rin stumbled, and nearly fell, he halted.

She knew her duties and went to fetch firewood, not expecting Kakashi to speak. Kakashi looked up into the sky letting the rain soak his face. Obito's eye throbbed and he brought a hand up, rubbing it, trying to ease the pain.

It didn't help, if anything it made it worse. He growled and dropped his hand back down to his side his fingers curling into fists.

Thunder rolled in the distance and Kakashi sighed, moving under the cover of the trees. His eyes met Rin's as she bent down to gather another armful of branches and he saw the tears streaming down her face.

Something inside of him snapped and he snarled slamming his fist into the tree next to him. His knees gave out and he sank to the ground. His mind was clouded with things he'd never allowed himself to feel before. Things like fear, sorrow, guilt, and murdering rage. His hands gripped his hair as he rocked back and forth, battling with his emotions. Another wave of anger crashed over him and he let out a scream.

"Why! It was my fault! Why did you choose him of all people! I deserve it more than him, I didn't even listen to him!" his voice broke and a sob tore through his chest. His hands fell from his hair and down his face to his lap where he stared at them blankly. "Kami, why?" he whispered letting out a shuddering breath. Obito's eye gave a painful throb and pulled him from his trance and he let the eye fall shut. He took a deep breath shoving his emotions away to be dealt with later.

Pulling himself to his feet, he slowly looked up, and his gaze found Rin. She stood where he had seen her last. Her hands were over her mouth, tears streaming down her face, her eyes wide and full of fear as she stared at Kakashi.

Kakashi moved towards her cautiously and she stumbled back keeping the distance between them. A sob escaped her as she tripped over something and landed hard on the mossy ground. Kakashi fought against the tears that sprang to his eyes as he moved forward. Rin tried to scramble backwards but Kakashi knelt next to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him.

Rin gasped as her cheek scraped against Kakashi's rough vest. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her up onto his lap, she shuddered as her cold wet shirt was pressed against her already chilled body. Her arms curled around Kakashi's waist and she buried her face into his neck, letting her sobs loose.

Kakashi let his hands slide through Rin's hair. _Take care of Rin._ Obito's words shifted through Kakashi's mind and he looked up at the little bit of sky he could see through the trees.

Slowly Rin's sobs faded and her breaths grew even as sleep over took her. Kakashi fought to keep his eye open. If anything decided to attack them it wouldn't do for him to be asleep, but his lone eye refused to stay open.

And that was how Yodaime found them; Rin curled into Kakashi, Kakashi with his arms protectively around her. At the sight Yodaimes heart sank with sorrow for Obito but swelled with pride for his sacrifice. He crouched down next to the pair and watched them silently until Kakashi's eye opened and his gaze found Yodaimes. His eyes followed him as his sensei stood, and then slid closed again. They were safe; he was following Obito's wish. They would make it through.

So that's it…oh boy if you wanna tell me what you think Review! Yippe!


End file.
